PMD The Power Of Three: Book 2
by Firetheinfernape
Summary: When Fire, the leader of the famous Team Myth, returns, a big surprise is in for everyone. With new rivals and new friends coming and going, will Fire find his purpose for being here this time? later i'll make a new story from the past. i know, a bad summary but the story is better.


**Fire: THANK ARCEUS! I FINALY RETURN TO THE WRITING TABLE!**

**Yes everyone, I have indeed returned, with a new story, although there is a note to make, I'll make a story of the events BEFORE this story in another one so this is about the sixth time I returned to the Pokémon world. Without further ado let's get on with some more information about the Psychic ability's I have so far (Note: these are also used for attacking, and use sometimes a lot of energy); Telekinesis, Psychic like the move Psychic and telepathy with Lola and Croc and a new character, Cameron the Fennekin. He isn't a member of team Myth, but from team Heartbeat, a team made out of the 6 current fire type starters. Let's get on with the first part of the story!**

**Team Heartbeat:**

**(Female) Fiamma/Chimchar: the leader of this team and a half-stalker to Fire.**

**(Male) Break/Torchic: more the powerhouse of the team and quite the Quirky guy, but also extremely fast tired.**

**(Male) Cameron/Fennekin: A good friend of Fire and cares a lot about his team.**

**(Male) Ember/Tepig: more the sky type, but can be quite funny.**

**(Female) Abby/Charmander (YES I KNOW ABOUT TWITCH BUT I ALREADY HAD THIS NAME BEFORE THAT!): more the scout of the team, always quick at warning other Pokémon.**

**(Female) Maria/Cyndaquill: strong, but a short-tempered type, even had to make a note not to annoy her.**

**Team Myth (sorry it's this long…)**

**(Male) Fire/Chimchar: well… not much to say do I? A slow updater that doesn't use capital or something (just kidding),**

**(Female) Lola/Riolu*: a caring Pokémon with a lot of power, but doesn't like to fight and is really good with berry's. (*; Shiny)**

**(Male) Croc/Totodile: the calm, but fast type of Totodile, and loves to eat.**

**Let's get on with the story already!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKEMON!**

Chapter 1: the Riolu and the Chimchar

(Cameron's POV)

"_Ugh… I really start to miss those old days, when Fire was still here. I even had to take over his story for a while and nothing happened _**(Told ya)**_ with it, I should get out of bed."_ I thought. Well, my name is Cameron and *******distant boom*** …

"What the Reverse World?"

"Dude, let me sleep. I am still tired of yesterday!" Break said, "by the way, who made that noise?"

THUD

"Did you guys made that noise? And where is Cameron?" Abby said.

"I am right behind the door". Well, I tried to say that at least, it sounded more like: "mph urgh door".

"OH!" Abby got me away from behind the door and said: "Sorry about that, but did you make that noise?"

"Uhm… I don't think so. Maybe it came from outside the base?"

"Well, we should at least take a look, c ya later!"

"_Why is she always so nice to me…"_ I thought to myself.

**(POV change: Abby)**

"Who's there?" I called, no answer.

"Anyone?"

"That's strange… where did that noise came from? It sounded like a bomb fell or something but I don't see a crater or something like that…"

"Ugh…"

"OH!" I called out, "Uhm… hello? Who… what's your name?" I said when I saw a Riolu walk out of the forest.

"Oh, my name… oh yeah, my name is F… rank, yeah, Frank!" The Riolu, apparently called Frank, said. Although I think that that isn't his name…

"Okay then Frank, What happened in that forest? Were you attacked?"

"Yeah, I was attacked by a Chimchar, I think… he was really strong and even knew the move Psychic!"

"But…" I started, but then I thought, _"No doubt about it, that was Fire whom attacked this Riolu, but why doesn't he come to the base?"_

"Hey, Abby! Did you find the source of the noise?"

It was everyone of the base, including Lola, who was in a depression mode lately and rarely showed up, probably because of Fire, since they were best friends ever since they met.

Then Frank said: "Oh, aren't you guys from team Heartbeat and team Myth? I saw Fire in the forest, although he did attack me…"

(POV change: Frank/?)

"_Oh this is going to be a lot of fun, I know I said my name was Frank, but that was the only name I could think of after saying the F, since my real name is Fire, Yes, the Fire from whom I said he attacked me. I am the leader of team Myth, Fire the Chimchar. But I just want some fun…"_

"Which way did you came from after the battle? I need to find Fire." The familiar voice of Lola said.

I pointed to the southwest in my perspective, "That way."

To my surprise, nearly everyone went running that way, except for Cameron, the smart-ass, and Abby, whom didn't bother about them losing a fight, since they would be able to defeat me, if I was there. Of course, I couldn't keep the joke for myself.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed, Abby was totally confused while Cameron joined me.

"Best. Joke. Ever. Fire! This is just hilarious!" Cameron said.

"Wait… FIRE? IS THAT YOU? BUT WHY ARE YOU A RIOLU?" Abby screamed out.

"I'll show ya." I jumped in the air and did something spin dash like and transformed back into a Chimchar.

"Now I am Fire, Fire the Chimchar

Chapter end…

**Yep… this is the end of the chapter, I was planning on making it longer, but you know about schools, those things are the biggest problems for writers like me, and I need to concentrate on my grades as well. This was chapter one of this story, and yes, Frank is Fire and Fire is Frank. Strange, isn't it? Well, this is Fire and I'm flare blitzing out!**

**PS: The next chapter will take somewhat long, but not a year like now!**


End file.
